Henry's First Date
by Couldntlivewomyfandoms
Summary: One-Shot. This is what happens when Emma and Regina spy on Henry's first date.


Henry's First Date

Emma's POV

I'm sitting at my desk, when Henry texts me and asks if he can go on a date tonight. I think for a while and message Regina. She asks me for the details, so I just tell Henry that he better ask his mom. After sending the text, I sit there and stare, bewildered that he's already asking to go in a date. He's barely 15. Next year he'll be driving, which will give Regina a heart attack. He's already asked me if I can start teaching him how to drive the Bug. And I have quite figured out to ask Regina. We've only been dating for a year and half and I don't want her to kill me.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and get back to work. About an hour after working, my phone buzzes. It was another text from Henry.

'Mom said I can. I'm going to take Paige on a date tonight.'

'Where are you taking her?'

'Out to dinner and to see a movie.'

'Where and which one?'

'Jeez, you're sounding like mom... The Chinese restaurant and Insurgent.'

'Ok, I'm sure mom told you a time to he home?'

'She said 11, but only since the movie starts at 8.'

'Don't be late kid'

'I won't'

I put my phone down and got back to work. After about 3 hours of endless paperwork, I checked the time. 1:26 pm. I decide that I better go get some lunch. So I walked over to Granny's and ordered two grilled cheese and 2 root beers. I figured that I would go visit my girlfriend during lunch. After I paid Ruby and got our orders, I made my way to Regina's office. I waved at her assistant and walked to her door. I could hear her talking on the phone as I opened the door. She glanced up at me and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked over the couch and table.

I began placing our food on the table. I heard her hang up the phone and begin to walk over to me. She came up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. This caused me to relax back into her touch. She started to massage my shoulders.

"Mmm, Gina, if you continue that, we won't get anything important done." I moaned as she kept working her magic.

"Yes, but your shoulders really could use a massage." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"That's not the only thing that does," I mumbled.

"What was that Miss Swan?"

"Please don't call me that, you know what happens," I looked up at her.

"I do indeed, but you're right. We aren't getting anywhere. I believe we have the manor of our son going on a date to discuss." She told me as she bent down, kissed me and then walked away. All before I could respond.

"Damn it woman," I said under my breath, "And yes, I guess he is going to be going on his first date. What should we do?"

"I don't see why you're asking me dear. Neither one of us have done this before. I know I'm still not crazy about the idea, but I also see that he is growing up and dating is a part of that."

"That is true. But I still feel like he is still that 10 year old boy who brought me here"

"But he's not 10 anymore Emma-"

I cut her off before she could finish, "Why don't we follow him on the date. I know you have some worries about this, both of us do. So that's the perfect solution!"

"I don't know if Henry would like that very much dear," She responded as she shook her head.

"But we are his mothers, we have to make sure nothing happens," I try convincing her again, "Plus, if it goes well, then we can leave them alone for the last hour and go back home and have a date of our own"

I wink at her and go to take a bite out of my sandwich and she does the same. After she came around to join me on the couch, she has removed her heels and placed her legs slightly underneath herself. She shifts closer to me, before replying,

"As tempting as that sounds, how can you be sure that he won't catch us?"

"Do you not remember that I used to be a bail bondsman. I'm good at letting people find me when I want to be found. And you've been on a stakeout with me, hiding isn't that hard. Please Gina, just do this for the both of us and I promise I'll make it up to you," I whisper as I get closer to her and go to kiss her weak spot behind her ear, on her neck.

This causes her to moan and move her neck so I have more access. I smirk against her skin and move away. She sends a glare my way and I just smile back.

"Alright, I guess we can go follow them, but if we get caught, I'm telling him it was your idea and you have to sleep on the couch for a week."

"Deal!" I say too loud for Regina's liking and steal a kiss.

After that, I got up to go back to work, but I was stopped by a hand on my arm.

"Don't forget your consequences, if this fails, Miss Swan," Regina said, dropping her voice an octave before going back to her desk.

"You'll be the death of me one day, and I know, I know, humiliation and no sex for a week," I mumble as I walk toward the door, "Love you."

"And I love you Emma," Regina responds as I shut the door.

I leave her office with a smile on my face, despite the possible threat. I make my way back to the Sheriff station. As I pull open the door, I am almost ran over by my dad who is rushing out the door.

"Is everything alright dad?"

"Yeah, I just realized that I told your mother I'd meet her at Granny's at 2 and it's now 2:30," he explains as he runs to the diner.

I shake my head and walk inside and back to my desk. I begin to finish my ever-growing stack of paper work. I really need to talk to Gina about this. Surely dating the mayor would make my paperwork decrease, but I guess not. I busy myself with the task for the next 3 hours until I get a text from Regina saying that I need to hurry and get home if we are still going to spy on Henry and Paige. I finish the folder I'm working on and lock the doors. My father went home around 30 minutes ago. I make my way to my bug and drive home. When I arrive home, I find that Henry has just left to go get Paige. I guess they are walking around, because he never asked us for a ride. I take off my boot by the front and begin to search for my girlfriend.

"Regina, I'm home." Nothing.

"Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs dear," I hear her shout back and I go up the stairs to our room and find Regina sitting on the bed, dressed in all black.

"Hello dear," She greets me as I enter.

"Hi Gina," I respond as I move toward our closet to change. I change out my button up shirt for a black t shirt and my dark blue leather jacket.

"Are you ready to do some spying," I ask as I lean against the doorway and watch Regina finish putting on her boots.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she responds as she gets up to come over and give me a kiss, "If we don't leave now, we'll never catch up to them without being seen."

"Alright, who's car are we taking?"

"We are taking mine because it is more capable of blending in than your death trap on wheels."

"Fair enough, hey! Don't insult the Bug!"

Regina rolled her eyes before making her way out of our bedroom and downstairs. I quickly followed after her. We got in her Benz and drove to the restaurant. I guess we arrived later than I thought because Paige and Henry already had their meals for the night. Regina and I both ordered something small so we could eat it before they left. We were seated on the other side of the restaurant, so it made it difficult to hear, but we could watch them without being seen. As soon as we were done with our meals, I glanced over and noticed that they were holding hands on top of the table. I smacked Regina on the arm to see if she was witnessing what I was. I think she was bc she sent me one of her glares.

After Henry paid for their meal, which I have to admit, I'm proud of him for doing that! They started to walk to the movie theater. We stayed behind at the restaurant so they could get inside and we wouldn't be seen. Regina and I found a place to park and walked in the lobby of the theater. As soon as we bought our tickets and started to head over to the popcorn line, I noticed that Henry and Paige were only 3 people ahead of us. I quickly pulled Regina and I inside the bathrooms. I kept the door open slightly, just so we can see when they have gone into the theater. After what seemed like an eternity later, I hear Regina say that the cost is clear.

We decided, well Regina decided that we are skipping the popcorn line and going straight into the theater. When we get in, I notice the lights are barely on and the advertisements are coming to an end. Regina found us seat about 8 rows back from Henry and Paige. Suprisingly, it was just 4 in the theater. I watched the two of them as Regina watched the opening credits. As the movie got farther along, I notice Henry yawn and stretch his arms up. I hope to god he's not going to try what I think he is.

He does try it, after he stretches, he places one arm around Paige and the other back on the arm rest. Seeing this, I gasp, which causes Regina to see what happened. She notices the change and ignores it for now. I don't understand how she can be this calm. I'm freaking out on the inside. I need to go get a popcorn or something, just so i don't do something to get us busted.

"Hey, Gina, will you let me out so I can go get something to eat?"

"Yes but make it fast Miss Swan."

Shit, I'll pay for that later, but right now, my focus is on food. I get a large popcorn and 2 bottles of water. I make my way back into the theater theater and as I'm getting ready to step into the row, I notice Paige has her head resting on Henry's shoulder. Seeing this caused me to gasp again, a little louder this time and to drop a bottle on Regina.

"Miss Swan-" her threat is cut off by Henry turning around.

Shit. My first reaction is to immediately duck. Regina just stays sitting there.

"Moms?" Now I know we really have been caught. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Henry, and I believe your mother has an explanation for that. Care to share Emma?"

Damn it Regina, I'm really dead. My kid is going to hate me and I won't be getting sex now for for a week.

"Hey Henry, Paige."

"Mom, do you care to explain?"

"Yeah, about this, I-We-I, I came up with the idea."

"What idea? Are you spying on me?"

"As bad as this looks, remember that we love you," I started out, "But yes we are spying on you. I came up with it, and now that i think about it,I really don't know any other reason than I guess I wasn't ready for you to grow up. I'm sorry if we humiliated you. I just can't believe you're 15 and on a date. Ok, now that I say that out loud, it sounds ridiculous. You were right Gina, we shouldn't have done this."

"I'm glad you admit that dear, but I think your son it's more important."

"Why did you feel the need to spy on me? Do you not trust me? I don't see why you shouldn't. And as you have witnessed, we haven't done anything. Thanks mom," Henry said as he began to stand up to leave.

"Don't leave Henry, we are just leaving. I'll see you later at home. And don't worry, I'll make sure your mother stays home from now on. Come on Emma."

I sigh and follow behind her. As soon as we make it back to her car, she starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you thought we wouldn't get caught, when in fact, you were the one who got us caught. And don't think that that I haven't forgotten about you sleeping on the couch either."

"Awe, please don't make me stay there. You know how uncomfortable that thing is," I say as we pull in the driveway.

"You should've thought about that before you got us busted. Now you have to face the consequences. You are allowed up to change, but no sleeping in our bedroom," Regina tells me as she saunters over and kisses kisses me deeply. I try to deepen the kiss but she backs away and goes towards the stairs.

"Please come back here Regina," I say.

"Nope, you did this by yourself. Have a good night Miss Swan," she responds, dropping her voice dangerously low and walking up the stairs, with and extra sway in her hips, knowing I would be watching. I groan and fall on the couch and this think that this going to be the longest week of my life.


End file.
